blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hospital
Miwa sat in the lonely white room. Her mother asleep, she had no one to talk to. She had left the sword at her home. She decided to step outside the room and get some fresh air, but no sooner had she stepped out of the room. A sharp pain resonated through her head. She bent down and rubbed her forehead. ???: Are you the heir? Miwa: (That voice again?!) She used the wall as leverage for her to keep herself upright. It wasn't long before another nurse saw her leaning against the wall and noticed her struggling. The nurse came straight over to her. Nurse: Miss? Are you alright? Miwa: I-i'm fine... Nurse: Miss, you're pale. Please, let me escort you to a bed. Miwa: Leave me alone. I said I'm fine. Nurse: Miss, I'm not just going to leave you in this state. You need assistance. Miwa: Go away! The sharp pain resonated again. She bent down. Miwa: Aagh... At that point, everything went black. When her eyes opened, it was the same as before. Darkness everywhere around her and fog spread out at her feet all around her. ???: You are the heir. She looked around. This time, a pink outline of a person. Miwa: Who are you? ???: A new heir to what I once held. Miwa: What in the world are you talking about? ???: Do you not understand? Miwa: Understand what? ???: The world around you will change. Miwa: Change? ???: The world will despise you for what and who you will become. Miwa: No...I'm happy with how things are now! I don't want anything to change. ???: Everything changes. You cannot stop what is coming. Miwa: No! I don't want anything to change! The outline holds its hand out to her. ???: You will carry a huge burden and weight on your shoulders. You must be ready for the responsibility. Miwa looked confused. Miwa: I have no idea what you're even talking about! ???: Can you not feel it? Miwa: Feel what? At that moment, another sharp pain. Miwa bent down, rubbing her head. Miwa: What is this?! ???: Slowly it awakens. It cannot slumber forever. Miwa: No, please stop! ???: This is your destiny. The outline vanishes. Miwa: No! Come back! Sudden glimpses of people flash in front of her. Not lasting long enough for her to get good looks at them. Hazel eyes. White hair. Cold. A white mask. Yellow eyes. A golden mask. Miwa: Stop it! Then, everywhere, pink. Sickeningly pink. Pink wasn't Miwa's favorite color. Far from it. She sat up and her eyes were wide. This time she was in a bed. Her hands were shaking. She used her hands to pull her hair back from her face. She was scared out of her mind. Why were these things coming to her? Was she slowly losing her mind? Who were those people? She didn't get a long enough look at who they were. Who were they supposed to be? Were they people she would meet? People she should know? Questions running through her head each second. The next moment, a warm cloth against her forehead. She looked up to see a doctor there. She had a fox tail and ears. Her red hair was tied up in a bun behind her head. She wore a white lab coat around her clothes. A stethoscope hung around at her neck. ???: Gave us quite a scare there. Miwa: Huh? ???: You don't remember? You fainted. Miwa: I did? ???: Yes, gave our resident nurse quite a scare. Miwa: ... ???: You're probably wondering who I am. Miwa nods. Akiko: My name is Akiko Itou. You know my daughter Kiyoko. Miwa: You're Kiyoko's mom? Akiko: Indeed I am. Miwa: You work here? Akiko: I do. I'm one of the established doctors here. Our best doctor tends to your mother. Miwa: Oh. Akiko: The nurse said you had a sharp pain running through your head. Miwa nods. Akiko: Do you still have a headache or migraine? Miwa shakes her head. Akiko: I see. I would still like to observe you for a little while and make sure you're alright. Miwa nods. Akiko: We've placed you in the room right next to your mother's, so you can visit whenever you want. Miwa: Thank you. Akiko: I want you to rest here. No getting out of your bed. You need to stay in this bed. Miwa: But... Akiko: No buts, young lady. Just like your mother, you need plenty of sleep. Am I understood? This is doctor's orders. Miwa respectfully nods. Her mother had always taught her to listen to people like doctors. They usually knew best. Akiko: Now then, I'm going to go check on your mother. I want you to stay here, and get some rest. Miwa: Alright. Akiko quietly exited the room. Miwa rested her head against the nearby pillow. Sleep? After everything that had just happened? There was no way she could fall back asleep after that scare. Meanwhile, in the other room, Akiko visted Yukiko. Akiko: Hello there Miss Suzuki, how are you doing? Yukiko: I feel a bit weak. Akiko: That is to be expected. You handled a great number of tests, better then we expected. Yukiko: And what was the result? Akiko sighs quietly to herself. Akiko: I'm afraid your disease is terminal, Miss Suzuki. Yukiko's eyes grow wide at that statement. Yukiko: So, its finally come back to haunt me. Akiko solemnly nods. Akiko: That old disease you had has reared its ugly head. Yukiko: The doctors warned me that it would come back. Akiko: I am sorry Miss Suzuki. Yukiko: Don't be. I knew it would be a matter of time. Akiko: Concerning your daughter... Yukiko: How is she? Where is she? Akiko: Our nurse noticed your daughter was having sharp pain in her head. Has your daughter been getting enough sleep lately? Yukiko: I have noticed she hasn't been asleep much lately. Akiko: I see. Yukiko: Is something wrong with my daughter, doctor? Akiko: Its hard to say. We'd have to run some tests to determine if anything is wrong with her. Right now, it just seems as though she had a very painful migraine or headache that caused a fainting spell. Yukiko: Thank you for tending to her doctor. Akiko: That aside, its nice to meet the mother of my daughter's friend. Yukiko: Ah, you must be Kiyoko's mother. Akiko: I am, nice to properly meet you. My name is Akiko Itou. Yukiko: Our daughters seem to have become good friends despite their different upbringings. Akiko: Indeed they have. Yukiko: Why do you let your daughter wander around? Akiko: My daughter is indeed very mischievous. I think she gets that from her father. She likes to see the world with her own eyes, but despite her child-like behavior, she's actually very smart for her age. Yukiko: I see. Akiko: Regarding your daughter... Yukiko: I can't imagine her wanting to leave my side, please put up with her selfish requests. Akiko nods. Yukiko: And do forgive my own selfish request. Category:Anime Episode Category:The Strands of Fate